BIONICLE Song Parody Ideas!
First things first ... So here's the idea - we want people to admire our hilariousness and we want to get publicity. One of the best ways to advance a fandom is through humor and catchy songs (seriously. Ask anyone who plays Portal, Minecraft, and watches the Avengers. Thanks Mace3739 for a few minutes of Avengers/1D Humor). We have the advantage of MNOG I, II, and the Bohrok Wars animated series. Plus, there are several secrets and shortcuts to animate with MNOG-style animations. So, combine fun animation with creative parody songs and KA-BANG! You have a catchy video that gets in people's heads! I'm hoping that by the time this whole thing is over that BIONICLE fans will be singing our songs and hailing our collective genius. Project Updates: *Four song parodies created: "They Have Awakened", "The Ahkmou Song", "Finding Masks", and "Buildin' up Jive". *Parody Lyrics finished for "They Have Awakened", "The Ahkmou Song", "Finding Masks", and "Buildin' up Jive". *Instrumentals found for "They Have Awakened", "The Ahkmou Song", and "Finding Masks" What needs to happen next: *I need one or two people to sing the parody lyrics. I'd do it but I sound pathetic. :) Comment below if you want to sing *I have a strategy for animations and video editing *More parody ideas/parodies written by anyone other than myself. Either one works *Edits to lyrics (Place parentheses next to the line and put your suggestion inside of them) "They Have Awakened" - A Parody Of "Radioactive" By Imagine Dragons (This song is based on Takua's finding the Bohrok and the Bohrok wars thereafter) VF is planning on singing this one so if it works, Chris owes VF a box of Wheat Thins. (troll) I just woke up, had disturbing dreams Remembering Makuta's regime But something else steals my sleep They're breaking out, they're on the march, breaking out of their breeding grounds This is it, Cleansing begins Whoa ... (Chorus) They're waking up, I feel it deep inside We've run out of time to hide Farewell to the old age, to the old age Welcome to the new age, the Bohrok age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, they have awakened, they have awakened! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, they have awakened, they have awakened! I grab my pack, hit the roads The Toa are ready, I suppose We'll close the gate, just in case Whoa ... We're gearing up, we're on the march, preparing for our destruction This is it, the war begins Whoa ... They're waking up, I feel it deep inside We've run out of time to hide Farewell to the old age, to the old age Welcome to the new age, the Bohrok age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, they have awakened, they have awakened! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, they have awakened, they have awakened! Matoran wait for heroes to form Deep in the hive, beware the swarm We're rising up, I feel it deep inside It's time to fight and not to hide Fighting for a new age, for a new age Welcome to our new age, the Toa age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, they have awakened, they have awakened! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, no more awakened, no more awakened! (Before you make any edits, please notify me or write them as comments. Don't want to lose all my source material. Thanks!) "The Ahkmou Song" - A Parody Of "What Makes You Beautiful" By One Direction I honestly hate One Direction, but the dumb song has soo much potential for parodies. This one is about the Po-Koran Ahkmou and the dirty traitor he is. This is set after Ahkmou poisioned Huki and the Kohli balls. You’re a traitor, don’t know what for You’re drawing glares when you walk through Po-Koro You’re out of luck, don’t cover up Being a dirty coward is enough Every Matoran here can see it Even Toa Pohatu Ahkmou you’ve betrayed us all like nobody else Just thinking about it gets us all overwhelmed But when just you skipped town it wasn’t hard to tell That you know Oh, oh, you know you’re a traitor If only you saw who we all see That dirty scumbag traitor from Metru Nui Right now we’re glaring at you and we can’t believe That you know Oh, oh, you know you’re a traitor So come on You Po-Koran To call you out Onewa wrote a song We don’t know why You’re the bad guy And thanks a lot for poisoning our Kohli champ! Every Matoran thinks you’re guilty Even the Chronicler Ahkmou you’ve betrayed us all like nobody else Just thinking about it gets us all overwhelmed But when just you skipped town it wasn’t hard to tell That you know, oh, oh, you know you’re a traitor If only you saw who we all see That dirty scumbag traitor from Metru Nui Right now we’re glaring at you and we can’t believe That you know, oh, oh, you know you’re a traitor That’s what makes you a traitor! Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na Ahkmou you’ve betrayed us all like nobody else You’re the one who set up that Metru Nui mess But even the Vahki reinforcements know Oh they know, oh, oh, they know you’re a traitor Ahkmou you’ve betrayed us all like nobody else Just thinking about it gets us all overwhelmed But when just you skipped town it wasn’t hard to tell That you know, oh, oh, you know you’re a traitor If only we saw what your boss sees That you were enticed by Makuta’s trickery But now we’re glaring at you and we can’t believe That you know, oh, oh, you know you’re a traitor Oh, oh, you know you’re a traitor! Oh, oh, you know you’re a traitor! That’s what makes you a traitor! "Finding Masks" - A Parody Of "Counting Stars" By OneRepublic This song is based on Tahu, Kopaka, Lewa, Pohatu, Gali, and Onua all finding their Noble and Great Kanohi. What I was thinking for this one was that since we can't yet find one person to do all of the singing, we could divide this into parts. Like, someone would do the main vocals (perhaps Chris, becuase he's the idiot who came up with the idea) and everyone else in the BCC would take another part (Like Chris doing Tahu, SW doing Kopaka, LQ doing Lewa, Leo doing Onua/Whenua, Mal doing Pohatu, and at least one of the gals doing Gali. We're really gonna have to bribe some people here). Let me know what you guys think. This could be amazing for our channel and get us lots of view, but that requires that we do it first. (Intro) Well, lately we’ve been, we’ve been losing sleep Trying to find all of our Kanohi But maybe we’re not looking hard enough So while you’re carving statues We’ll be finding masks Yeah we’ll be finding masks (Tahu) They saw my Hau Like a fiery stone And I thought I was all alone In my path stand Matoran Turaga calming everyone (Kopaka) Bold, oh yes I’m bold Dark, and oh so cold This Rahi thing is getting old Just try my mask and you will fold (Lewa) I feel so glad up-tree Search-finding Kanohi (Pohatu) And I feel so lightning fast Wearing Kanohi I could stop, could stop, could stop Everything that slows me doesn’t stand a chance Lately we’ve been, we’ve been losing sleep Trying to find all of our Kanohi But maybe we’re not looking hard enough So while you’re all flying gukkos We’ll be finding masks Lately we’ve been, we’ve been losing sleep Trying to find all of our Kanohi But maybe we’re not looking hard enough So while you’re playing with sundials We’ll be finding masks (Gali) I feel the power, and I feel it surge Even with Ga-Koro submerged Don’t mess with my Matoran Tarakava Feel the burn (Onua - well, this is actually Whenua speaking here) Onua, he’s not around Come, tell me what you’ve found A big sundial underground? There’s another mask around (Lewa) I feel so down tree With this Kanohi (Onua) Oh Lewa, Lewa, Lewa! Take off that infected sick Kanohi mask! Lately we’ve been, we’ve been losing sleep Trying to find all of our Kanohi But maybe we’re not looking hard enough So while you’re selling souvenirs We’ll be finding masks Lately we’ve been, we’ve been losing sleep Trying to find all of our Kanohi But maybe we’re not looking hard enough So while you’re cheering Kohli teams We’ll be finding masks Oh oh oh (One Toa) Take the Rahi Watch ‘em burn Smack them down With the powers we’ve earned (All the Toa) Take the Rahi Watch ‘em burn Smack them down With the powers we’ve earned (3X) (One Toa) Everything corrupting is of Makuta Lately we’ve been, we’ve been losing sleep Trying to find all of our Kanohi But maybe we’re not looking hard enough So while you’re smashing Rahi hoards We’ll be finding masks Lately we’ve been, we’ve been losing sleep Trying to find all of our Kanohi But maybe we’re not looking hard enough So while you’re finding Bohrok swarms We’ll be, we’ll be finding masks Viva La Mata Nui (Parody of "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay) I used to be the world Protodermis would rise when I gave the word Now in the sea I sleep alone And Matoran flee their old home I used a star to fly Studied the universe as it passed by Listened as the Matoran sang with merit, "Now the enemy is dead! Praise the great spirit!" One minute there was nothing I couldn't see Next the a great sleep came over me And I discovered that Makuta's loyalty stands Upon pillars of lies and terrible plans I hear the Koro's, their bells are ringing Le-matoran choirs are singing Oh Matoran don't you fray The Toa will arrive to save the day (Still in progress) Buildin' up Jive (Parody of Stayin' ALive by Bee Gees) Well you can tell by the way I build my MOCs, I'm a complex man, no time to stop. Using parts to make them taller, Adding bulk, fittin' it tight. And now it's all right, it's okay. And we could try some other way. We can try, to understand, how the arm connects to the hand! Whether you're a builder or whether you're off-kilter, You're buildin' up jive, buildin' up jive. Lime green joints a breakin' and larger models shakin', And we're buildin' up jive, buildin' up jive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, buildin' up jive, buildin' up jive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, buildin' up ji------ve!!!! Well now I build low and I build large, And if I can't do either, I really try. Try to keep 'em balanced on their feet, I'm a builder who has got a beat. And now it's all right, it's okay. And we could try some other way. We can try, to understand, how the arm connects to the hand! Whether you're a builder or whether you're off-kilter, You're buildin' up jive, buildin' up jive. Lime-green joints a breakin' and larger models shakin' And we're buildin' up jive, buildin' up jive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, buildin' up jive, buildin' up jive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, buildin' up ji-------ve!!!! Parts disappearin' Somebody help me, Somebody help me yeah. Parts disappearin' Somebody help me yeah Buildin' up jive! Well you can tell by the way I build my MOCs, I'm a complex man, no time to stop. Using parts to make them taller, Adding bulk, fittin' it tight. And now it's all right, it's okay. And we could try some other way. We can try, to understand, how the arm connects to the hand! Whether you're a builder or whether you're off-kilter, You're buildin' up jive, buildin' up jive. Lime green joints a breakin' and larger models shakin', And we're buildin' up jive, buildin' up jive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, buildin' up jive, buildin' up jive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, buildin' up ji------ve!!!! Parts disappearin' Somebdoy help me Somebody help me yeah. Parts disappearin' Somebody help me yeah I'm buildin' up ji---ve! Parts disappearin' Somebody help me Somebody help me yeah Parts disappearin' Somebodye help me yeah I'm buildin' up ji--ve! Parts disappearin' Somebody help me yeah...